


Working Hard for Her

by KazueEmiko



Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Ainya is reminded of how much Crystal cares for her.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Working Hard for Her

**Author's Note:**

> How many fictions can I write between Ainya and Crystal? 
> 
> Answer: the limit does not exist.

Crystal… her Crystal… Gosh, Ainya truly loves her wife.

Every single day, that little Dragoon would Jump to her heart. The Au Ra, no taller than she, would always do everything in her power to bring kindness and happiness to Ainya’s life.

Crystal would work so hard at the Diadem, bringing back her hard-earned gil and spend luxuriously on her spouse. The many occasions Crystal invited her out for a date night or brought home beautiful flowers… those were memorable.

When they were in battle, Crystal would defend and protect her Red Mage with her life, making sure they get out of it alive together. No matter how hurt they got, Ainya would find herself being supported by the Dragoon, the two surviving another day.

Then, there was her smile at the end of a long day. The two snuggled under a blanket, chuckling and pulling her feline wife into a warm embrace. Crystal showered loving kisses to her cheeks, her fingers combing through her blonde hair, delicately scratching the back of her ears as she whispered sweet words.

“Welcome home, Ainya.”

Those words dripped with a sweetness that rivaled that of her favorite candy. Ainya, in her Dark Knight set, returned from a long trip to the Palace of the Dead for some treasures with her adventuring comrades and friends, stood in front of the door to their house at The Mist. Through the doorway, a Raen stood in her pink apron, kittens pawprints decorating the corner of her attire as she held a ladle.

Then, there was that smile again. Ainya’s heart beat hard and fast as she smiled.

“It’s good to be home again.”

She took off her soot-black helmet, the sweat dripping from the ends of her hair. Before she could lean down to her side to pick up the large sack full of treasures and valuable trinkets, her wife immediately swiped it. She blinked. Crystal held the heavy sack in one hand with a surprising feat.

The Dragoon blinked back. She shifted her gaze to her occupied hand from below, blankly staring at it. It did not take long for her to stifle a chuckle, twirling the ladle in the air.

“Did I ever mention how heavy my lance is?” she lifted the sack, the items nosily shifting around. “This is nothing.”

“But Crystal—”

“No buts! Do I have to also mention to you that I can also wield the same broadsword as you?”

“Crystal—”

“With one hand, mind you?”

Ainya’s shoulders slumped. She sighed, but her smile remained. What a stubborn Au Ra. One of the many features that she adores from her.

She lazily waved her hand above her head, saying, “Fine, you’ve made your point. Now, let’s go inside. I’m starving, you know!”

Crystal flashed a grin at her wife. “I think you’ll like what I’ve made for you.”

“I can’t wait. Bet it’s delish.”

The two laughed as they entered their small home. A home that they worked so hard to remodel, build, and organize… Ainya deeply inhaled once they walked by their mini hallway into the living room. The soft floral scent from the nearby vase… She glanced.

White lilies.

Ah— they seem freshly picked. Could it be that Crystal went out to buy some?

“Oh, those flowers? I grew them.” Ainya whipped her head. Crystal plopped the sack near the fireplace, sparing a look at the flowers. She faintly smiled. “I thought it would be best if I started growing some flowers at my apartment for you.”

“Crystal… why are you so nice?”

“Mm…” her scaled tail slowly swished, the Auri tapping her chin. She approached the Dark Knight, her gazing eventually falling upon the Miqo’te’s heterochromatic eyes. “Maybe it’s because I want to make my one and only wife the happiest person in the whole wide world?”

“Cheesy.”

“Not as cheesy as your puns.”

“Hey! My puns are known for making people laugh!” Ainya placed her helmet on the nearby coffee table and extended her arms out to her sides. “It made you laugh too!”

“Do you not see me facepalm every single time you make one?”

“But you did laugh.”

“It was a scoff!”

“How cruel!” The Miqo’te shook her fists with exaggeration. However, Crystal continued to urge her down to the basement where there were tables for them to use. Ainya had to run after her, her wife leaving her behind in the dust.

Soon, when Ainya seated herself to their usual dining table, Crystal tossed the ladle onto the private kitchen counter. The Dragoon stared at a few wooden boxes near her. She placed both hands on her hips, huffing.

“Forgot to put this away,” she muttered. “Let me put this away first. I’ll get you your food right away afterward.”

Ainya nodded. “Take your time. I’d prefer if no one tripped on them.”

“Exactly,” Crystal chuckled. “If you tripped on them, I don’t think I could forgive myself.”

Here she is again... thinking about her wife more than herself. Doing everything she can for her. Ainya raised a brow at the sight. 

The Au Ra easily picked up two of the four boxes. Though they were not big, one box already snuggled into her arms and hands. Two boxes had her barely peek over the containers.

Then, Ainya's eyes nearly boggled out of its sockets when Crystal placed the two boxes on top of one box… no… two more boxes… The chair behind her skidded on the dark flooring as she stood up, staring at her wife.

“C-Crystal, don’t you think that’s too much?” she asked.

“It’s okay! Don’t worry about me.”

Ainya winced when her spouse’s legs started wobbling. The Dark Knight approached. At that same moment, Crystal stumbled backward, her hold faltering. The towering boxes that barely held together came tumbling down. Crystal’s arms flailed as the boxes crashed to the ground with a heavy thud. Ainya’s eyes went wide.

It all happened in a blink of an eye.

Ainya caught her wife with one arm. She pulled her into her direction, causing Crystal to rest her head against her shoulder. One hand on her back, the other squeezing the Au Ra’s hand, Ainya kept her eyes on Crystal.

“Pushing yourself and working hard for my sake like that…” The Dark Knight’s face turned beet red as she said, “This is what made me fall for you years ago.”

“…!”

Heat resonated from Crystal. An abnormal spike in temperature. Ainya closed her eyes, patting her blushing Auri on the back with a soft laugh.

“I love you so much.”


End file.
